Cloudburst
by talinsquall
Summary: Set about two years after KH 2. Cloud finally meets Riku. Riku has his mother's smile. Cloud/Riku. Sephiroth/Leon. Cid/Vin. Reno/Sora. Past Sephiroth/Zack. DISCONTINUED. Yaoi, OOC, AU, MPreg, Cursing, Lemons, Dom/Sub


A/N: This idea first came to me, while attempting to write a Ukeroth story for kellegirl. I couldn't make it work. For followers of my story "A Puppy and His Baby Angel," this story's premise is probably going to have WRONG stamped all over it. About the referred visual genetic similarities, I have screenshots/pictures of KH2 Riku right in front of me, along with my Wall of Zack. Yes, I have a Wall of Zack. Don't judge me. If you want to read Cloud/Riku written right, please read Jediempress's work. She keeps the Riku love strong. Zack Fair, Reno, and Vincent Valentine come from Final Fantasy 7. In my stories, Vincent is Sephiroth's father and Riku's grandfather forever. (10/31/09 – quick edit out of extraneous commas. Sorry about that. Happy Halloween!)

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Story begins about two years after the end of KH 2. Cloud finally meets Riku. Riku has his mother's smile.

Pairings: Cloud/Riku, Sephiroth/Leon, Cid/Vin, Mention Reno/Sora, Past Sephiroth/Zack

Warnings: Shonen-Ai (for now), OOC, AU, Dom/Sub, Crazy! Chocobo in love, Everybody-loves-Riku, Mama Kitten Leon, Sane-Ultra-Seme Sephiroth, Doting Daddy/Grandaddy Vincent, Captain CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing, MPREG (Blame the Mako and the dead Hojo.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. All character are eighteen and over, except for the baby, of course.

**Cloudburst - Part I**

XXX

"What's this all about?" Cloud stared out towards the old Castle. Arms crossed against his chest.

Sephiroth's face remained serene, but he unconsciously telegraphed irritation with the rustle of ebony wings. "With Raine's birth my son, Riku, has decided to return home. He wishes to train further with Father and I, and help in the raising of his new sister. I summoned you here in the hope of forestalling any discord which may occur."

Cloud's angelic visage remained blank and cold. "What does this have to do with me? Aerith swears you're sane. Good enough. You have your happy little family, although I still think Squall made a mistake. I met Riku already when he sided with Maleficent. He's an arrogant little snot. But now I know he's your son, I'm not surprised. So what's the big deal?"

Sephiroth counted to ten, envisioning Leon's sweet face. "Riku is no longer a boy, but a teenager of eighteen. Due to arduous travels through the Darkness, you will find his demeanor much altered."

"However, the main point of this meeting is Riku's birth mother. My father and I always believed the mother to be an unknown woman, unluckily chosen by Hojo. Recent files have been uncovered, with Reno's help, proving this supposition false."

Interest finally piqued, Cloud arched an eyebrow. "Someone we knew?"

Sephiroth, once again, centered on Leon's Light. If not for his Lion's constant support and love, the news would have plunged him straight back into the Darkness. "The evidence is irrefutable. Riku's birth mother was Zack."

Cloud couldn't help himself. Hysterical laughter echoed through the valley. "Bullshit! I know Hojo made plans to fuck with the Valentines from the grave but this takes the cake. I was with Zack all those years. Even with the Mako's side effects on First Class SOLDIERS, Zack was never pregnant."

Sephiroth didn't dismiss Cloud's disbelief. He had reacted the exact same way. It took an old perceived enemy, now bond-sister's, word to hammer reality home. "Sister Aerith claims the files speak the truth. She laid hands on them. After all these years, she could still feel my Beloved's pain."

Cloud's laughter instantly ceased. "I don't believe it. I can't. No matter what Sis says. I was there. I remember-"

Sephiroth spiked Masamune into the ground. "Do you? According to Tifa, your memories remain spotty at best. The year my son was conceived, born, and taken away, Hojo didn't experiment on you. Father believes he allowed you to rot in a Mako-filled cylinder while Zack suffered."

Enraged, Cloud turned to argue when he noticed Sephiroth visibly stiffen.

"Riku has arrived. Leon has handed him Raine to hold. My Light calls for us to come. Understand, Strife. I do this only because my Mate wishes no disharmony in the family. If I had my way, this meeting would never take place." Sephiroth began to march up the Crystal Fissure, leaving a trail of feathers for Cloud to follow.

Fists on hips, Cloud remained in place. "I still don't believe these reports are true. Why should meeting Riku make any difference?"

Irritation at its peak, Sephiroth halted with a snarl. "Riku has Zackary's smile."

Uncaring whether Cloud followed, Sephiroth continued on towards the Bailey.

With a shrug, Cloud slowly followed.

XXX

Relieved smile in place, Leon turned towards Cloud and Sephiroth standing in the open doorway. "I hoped you heard me. Raine misses her Daddy. I'm glad you could make it, Cloud. Riku's been anxious to meet you."

Returning Leon's smile, Sephiroth swooped down on his two children. Hauling them up, Riku's height, and weight did not hinder him in the least. "I missed my little Light as well. But who could this this stranger be? Smiling and happy? This could not be my Riku."

Wiggling in Sephiroth's firm embrace, cooing baby sister in arms, Riku attempted to revert back to the old persona of depressed teenager. Unable to keep the smile off his face, he failed miserably. "Dad! I'm not a kid anymore. Put me down! Everybody's looking."

Watching from the vantage point of his Captain's lap, Vincent motioned with his golden gauntlet. "Yes, Sephiroth. Before you arrived, Riku barely escaped the clutches of Tifa, Aerith, and Yuffie."

Holding his Dark Angel closer, Grampa Cid slapped a knee. "Heh. Ya think they never had a new nephew before. Sora better visit soon or they'll smother the poor boy to death."

Handing Raine off to a bouncing-by Yuffie, Riku gave his father a tight hug before Sephiroth set him back on the floor. "Sora's dying to visit, but he has to wait until Reno can find someone reliable to man the Import-Export store. Every time he tries to take a step out the door, Reno falls on his knees swearing to commit suicide."

Sitting next to a beaming Aerith on the couch, Tifa rolled her eyes. "Typical Reno. Taking advantage of Sora's goodness, Reno would never commit suicide. He loves himself too much, yo."

Sensing the frozen figure remaining in the open doorway, Riku turned, directing his smile towards the twilight. "Hey, Cloud. Long time, no see. Sorry about our last meeting. I had a lot of troubles back then. I hope we can spar together soon. Sora swears you're the best."

Cloud failed to answer. Glowing Mako-enhanced eyes glued to Riku's faltering smile.

Worried, Riku started forward. Hand outstretched. "Cloud? You okay?"

The collected family failed to see Cloud stir. For sure, the enhanced ones would have stopped him dead.

Riku went from stepping forward to balled up in the far corner, imprisoned in a shaking cage of steel.

Facing frightened aqua eyes, Cloud had wrapped his enhanced body completely around Riku's scared frame. "No, Zack. Don't be scared. I'm stronger now. I can protect you. I won't let them touch you ever again. I'll kill them all."

XXX

Captain Cid took action first.

Wrapping a scarred, muscle-bound arm around Vincent's tense waist, Cid laid a steady hand on the triple-headed muzzle of Cerberus. "Easy, Vince. Ah know ya can hear me. Listen to the Turk and not the Demons. Chocobo's holdin' Riku too close. Ya fire and those bullets will sink right through the psycho into our grandbaby. Gotta let Sis take care of it. She'll set Cloud square. She always does."

Vincent's grip relaxed, but Cerberus did not lower. "I hear you, My Sky. Aerith has one chance. If Cloud fails to release Riku, I will not be able to keep Chaos at bay."

Having taken his cue from Cid, Leon hugged Sephiroth with all his strength. Feeling the Darkness encroaching fast, he unleashed his Light. "Sephiroth! Please stand down. I can't hold the Darkness back much longer. You're frightening Raine. Remember your promise. Don't let my little Light see you this way."

Scarcely able to maintain control, Sephiroth spared a quick glance to his quieted newborn daughter.

Held safe in Aunt Yuffie's shivering arms, Raine regarded her Daddy with huge blue-grey eyes. Frightened by the sudden towering shadow of Darkness, she had retracted her Light, huddling close to the Great Ninja's comforting warmth.

Cursing, Sephiroth lowered Masamune, consciously ordering the Darkness away.

When Leon became pregnant, Sephiroth had pledged their unborn child would never see the Darkness-fueled villain he once embodied. Directing an enraged gaze back to the crazed Cloud Strife, he cursed once again for allowing this meeting to happen. "Yuffie! Take Raine to the Nursery. Sing her the Old Wutaian lullaby about turtles. My little Light needs her nap."

The Great Ninja in Yuffie wanted to stay, but the tiny hands clutching her shirt guided her decision. With an encouraging nod from Aerith, she scampered down the hall. The half-forgotten lullaby already spilling from her lips.

XXX

From long, painful experience, Aerith and Tifa moved as one unit.

Sailing by, Aerith rested a comforting hand on Sephiroth's forearm. Her serene smile acknowledged with a grim nod. "Tifa and I will not fail you, Sephiroth. I promise."

Perceiving Tifa's ready stance, Aerith swiftly moved in. Gentle, magic-enhanced fingers danced through golden spikes. "Helloooo. Hello in there. Silly Chocobo. Where did you go?"

Confused aqua blue eyes met intense focused brown.

Reading Tifa's intent, Riku slightly shifted, positioning his upper body towards her.

Feeling movement, Cloud's unfocused glowing stare shot back to meet Riku's.

Feeling his chest constrict, Riku hesitantly raised a trembling hand. Unsure fingers following the path left by his softly humming Aunt Aerith. "Cloud? Where are you?"

Cloud was not in Sephiroth's house in Radiant Garden. He did not see Riku's face. The fingers petting his hair were not of Zack's son but Zack.

The same nightmare began its course through Cloud's devastated brain.

Zack would ruffle a Mako-poisoned Cloud's hair. He would stand up, walk away, and never see Cloud's outstretched hand.

Cloud reached out, knowing he would only grip empty air again. The nightmare of screams, bullets, and explosions would commence.

Except this time, Zack did not turn away. Looking directly at Cloud, he smiled, grasping Cloud's hand to his chest. "Cloud? Where are you? Come home. Aerith needs you to come home."

In disbelief, Cloud shook his head. "Aerith's dead. I don't have a home. I don't have anything. Zack, you told me to live for you but I'm all alone. I became stronger, just like I promised, but it's too late. I don't have anyone to protect. I have nothing to live for."

To his surprise, Cloud clearly heard Aerith sing in his ear. "Silly Chocobo. I'm right here. Zack didn't leave you alone. You're holding his living legacy in your arms. Pretty Riku. I can see why you're confused. His nose, smile, and chin look exactly like his Mommy's."

"Riku smiles with his whole being just like Zack. The first time I saw it I cried. So young. He needs you to take care of him. Protect him. Live for him and love him. But you can't, until you let go, and come home."

Loosening his hold, Cloud ran a hand through Riku's long silver hair. "Not Zack? Riku. Pretty Riku. I'm sorry, Zack. I got lost again. It's so confusing when you're not here."

Raising the hand still clutched in his own, Zack ran curved lips along sensitive knuckles. "The name's Riku. Remember? What the heck did my Mom saddle me with? Your brain's a train wreck. Aunt Aerith's right. Hurry up and come home, so I can fix it."

Releasing Cloud's hand, Zack wiggled his arms. "Can you ease up a little? I'm built like my Mom too. If you squeeze me any tighter, my eyeballs will pop out."

Not hearing the sounds of swarming Shinra infantry and hovering gunships anymore, Cloud deemed the area somewhat safe. With a sigh, he relaxed his hold on Zack.

XXX

In a flash, Tifa yanked Riku from under Cloud's body.

Thrown into his Grandfather's protective embrace, the leather wings of Chaos soon hid Riku's form completely.

Snarling, Cloud reared up to attack whoever had stolen Zack's 'gift' away from him.

Without a sound, Tifa knocked Cloud out with one well-placed blow to the head. It had taken a whole month traveling with AVALANCHE for her to get the move right. Years later, she could now do the punch in her sleep.

Sephiroth loomed in, hungry to deliver the finishing blow; but the pleading form of his Light stayed Masamune's blade. "Move away, Mate. I do not care what Aerith stated. Riku is all I have left of Zackary. He is meant for better than this wretched creature dirtying our floor. At last, allow me to put this crazed mongrel out of his misery."

Leon refused to budge. Aerith's comforting presence helped to strengthen his resolve. "Have you forgotten so quickly? A year ago you came to me in almost the exact same way. From our first meeting, I was not permitted to leave your side. Until I was mated and marked, you kept me hidden away from family and friends."

"So many times, I could have left you to your misery but I refused. I believed in you and our love. Together, we battled the Darkness feasting on your mind. Our daughter shines as lasting proof of our victory. Don't make me regret my choice to soul-bond with you, Sephiroth. Don't let the Darkness win."

Sephiroth's gaze never left Leon's resolute face. "You would dare to use my past weaknesses against me? My leniency since Raine's birth has made you bold, Little One. Apparently, you feel Raine needs another sibling."

Seeing his chance, the former SEED Commander swayed enticingly towards his glowering husband.

With a sure hand, Leon caressed Sephiroth's sturdy sword arm, exhaling, in relief when Masamune disappeared.

Rubbing subtly against his growling spouse, a submissive Leon purred. "So you would punish me with another baby? Another little Light to warm my heart? I should be bold more often."

Cursing under his breath, Sephiroth yanked Leon's head back. Firm lips descending, he stole his Light's breath away with a brutal kiss.

Swooning, Leon gripped Sephiroth's biceps. Quivering frame kept standing by the band of steel wrapped around his thin waist.

Raising his head, Sephiroth nuzzled his love's cheek. Hearing Aerith clear her throat, he didn't bother to look up. "Be thankful, Sister Aerith. Your delicious little brother has won the mongrel another day of life. Tifa! Get that cur out of my house. I do not care where you leave him, but he shall never be welcome near my family again."

Picking Leon up, Sephiroth began the walk to the couple's bedroom. Pausing by Vincent, still in Chaos's form, he leaned over. "I am sorry, Riku. My worst fears have come to pass. Your grandfather and I shall ensure your safety from Cloud Strife's psychosis."

A reassuring hand reached out, from Chaos's wings, to grip Sephiroth's forearm. "I'm okay, Dad. Don't worry about it."

With a small harrumph of disbelief, and a nod to Chaos's golden eyes, Sephiroth marched on to his destination.

Entering the bedroom, Sephiroth halted Leon's soft mewls with another harsh kiss. Flinging the naughty Kitten onto the large bed, he stopped his spouse's hasty retreat with a promising snarl.

Tearing the oppressive black coat off, Sephiroth kicked the door shut.

Leon's acquiescent pleas, for mercy continued to echo down the hallway.


End file.
